crackdownfandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Goodwin
The Agency Director, who refers to himself as the "Voice of the Agency", is the enigmatic man who runs the Agency. He is the handler of the Agents in Crackdown and Crackdown 2. Crackdown Personality In Crackdown, he takes a more friendly role than in Crackdown 2. He congratulates the player when he achieves tasks or things such as reaching high elevation, multiple kills, and other things the player might achieve and the director will comment on. He does still make angry comments when you kill civilians or peacekeepers.There has been reported glitches were the player may be on ground level and the director will still narrate saying you reached a high point. In some instances, he will even say something more humorous, such as when the player creates a chain of explosives, in which case the Director will say "splosions" in a maniacal voice. In Gameplay Crackdown starts off with the Agency Director explaining Pacific City's current state to the Agent(s), how the three main gangs have taken over, and how the Agents were created. Throughout the game the Agency Director will explain and advise the player on how to tackle certain situations; he will also warn the Agent of danger, for example, when the Agent's armor or health is low, he will say "That hurt" or when the Agent is at great heights he will say, "I can see my house from here", among other comments. The Agency Director continuously monitors the Agent(s) and their skill advancement, congratulating them when they advance and condemning them when they perish in the line of duty ("Is this your idea of a joke?"). Ending *SPOILER* thumb|300px|right At the end of the game, the Agency Director reveals to the player, that the Agency is not as pure as originally presumed. Revealing that the elimination of Pacific City's three main gangs, was in fact, the beginning of a new world order that would spread to the rest of the world, with the Agents leading the way and it was in fact the Agency itself, that supplied the three main gangs, to cause chaos in Pacific City. The Agency Director will reveal this in the final cutscene: "Congratulations Agent, peace at last... You overthrew the world's most evil criminal masterminds and their dominant empires. You have returned law and order to Pacific City. You gave the people back their lives. Thank you. (sinister laughing) It's taken years of meticulous planning and patience to reach this stage, but it was worth it. Who do you think supplied Los Muertos? Who do you think turned a blind eye to the Volk's activites? Who do you think was Shai-Gen's biggest supporter? Who do you think ran organized law-enforcement, and ran it into the ground? The people had to experience absolute anarchy, before they would accept unconditional control. You are the portent of a New World Order, Agent. Pacific City was only the beginning." *END SPOILER* Crackdown 2 Personality In Crackdown 2, the director has a more serious and strict tone than in Crackdown. He compliments the player less than in Crackdown. If you are to kill a peacekeeper in Crackdown 2, the director will make angrier comments, even yelling at the agent, saying: "DON'T KILL PEACEKEEPERS, AGENT! I don't know how much clearer I can make that!" Although, considering the agency doesn't have the best PR as well as one of his most expensive assets killing off other assets, this reaction seems appropriate. Furthermore, the director makes quotes that fans will remember from the first game, such as "Skills for kills Agent... skills for kills" or quotes that have been altered from the first game such as "I can see the charred remains of my house from here". In Crackdown 2, he also appears to be far more sarcastic toward the player, especially if the player either remains stood still for a period of time, or if the player were to visit an already activated absorption unit. Despite his apparant dislike of this generation of agents, he DOES congratulate the player upon recieving achievements by actually telling the player "THAT'S an achievement!" along with some other positive dialogue. Motives *SPOILER* It is revealed through the Whistleblower audio logs, various cutscenes and dialogue that the director is set out on creating a dictatorship where the citizens are brainwashed into obedience. Catalina Thorne attempts to stop this at the end of crackdown 2, but the Agent stops her from destroying the Agency tower construct that will fire all the Beacons *END SPOILER* Category:Characters Category:Crackdown characters Category:Crackdown 2 characters Category:Crackdown Category:Crackdown 2